


Adam Dalgliesh and Emma Lavenham - Wait - fanvid

by greenheartVids



Category: Death In Holy Orders 2003, The Murder Room 2005
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenheartVids/pseuds/greenheartVids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love is easy, but can they change their lives...<br/>Fanvid on Death in Holy Orders and The Murder Room with Martin Shaw and Janie Dee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam Dalgliesh and Emma Lavenham - Wait - fanvid




End file.
